


This Debt Shall Be Paid...

by TheCursor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/pseuds/TheCursor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life debt stands unfulfilled...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Debt Shall Be Paid...

Life debts are a sacred part of Wookiee culture. They represent the most serious and sacred of tribal duties. A Wookiee who spurns a life debt, who fails to uphold this sacred duty, is worse than a mad claw. He is a faithless person, a tribesman without honor, who has brought shame to his clan and family. 

So for Chewbacca, fulfilling his life debt to Han Solo was never a mere matter of social obligation, it was a sacred duty that he was prepared to dedicate his life to. Not that this duty was a choir by any means. Han was a pleasing traveling companion and over the years Chewbacca had more than grow a little fond of the soft hairless ape. 

In fact, under the rules of his tribe, Chewbacca’s debt to Han had technically been repaid many times over. The pair had shot their way out of many unpleasant situations over the years and Chewie could have gone home to Kashyyyk many times. 

But he had stayed, out of loyalty at first, and then simply because of a bond that nothing in the universe could break. 

And then death came between them. 

There in the belly of a world destroying weapon, he watched his friend’s body fall through the air, he watched Han Solo, the impossible rogue who no law could touch, finally succumb to gravity. There was nothing more tragic than watching that soft figure drop into shadow forever. Han had wanted to fly forever and in a way, Chewbacca could see his oldest comrade finally getting his wish. Falling and never landing. Forever. 

The sadness in his heart nearly broke him in two. He roared in pain, shouting out Han’s name in Wookieespeak with a long mournful howl. Pain took his heart for a moment and he was paralyzed with anguish for what felt like an eternity. 

Then came the rage. 

Red descended across his vision and the legendary fury of the Wookiee people boiled his blood. He, Chewbacca, was going to make them all pay. All of them. He saw two stormtroopers ascending the stairs before him, they died first in a hail of boltcaster fire. Then two more, than three. Five. Six. 

If the entire First Order had been stupid enough to show up at just that moment, Chewbacca would have spent the next hundred years spelling the words “Han Solo” on a sign ten light years tall using every drop of their blood. 

His paw found the detonator hanging on bandolier and he lit the five second fuse with a single press of the button. Let it burn, he thought, let it all just burn!

When the battle was over he was still alive but a hole was in his heart. A life debt stood unpaid, thought Chewbacca, no Wookiee can stomach such a thing. 

Han Solo had been killed and his enemies had survived him. Honor could not let such things stand. By the light of the moons and the stars, Chewbacca shall slay the First Order for the blood of Han Solo. 

This debt shall be paid.


End file.
